Lucy Heartfilia/Image Gallery
All Images of Lucy Heartfilia, including some bonus images which weren't put in the main article. Manga Cover Volume1cover.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the cover of Volume 1 Volume2cover.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the cover of Volume 2 FAIRY_TAIL02_001.jpg|Lucy and Cancer on the Volume 2 cover Volume4cover.jpg|Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray on the cover of Volume 4 177.jpg|Team Natsu on the Volume 4 Bonus Cover Volume5cover.jpg|Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Taurus, Yuka, Toby, Sherry and Lyon on the cover of Volume 5 Volume6cover.jpg|Fairy Tail on the cover of Volume 6 0093.JPG|Lucy on the Volume 7 Bonus Cover Volume9cover.jpg|Lucy and her Celestial Spirits on the cover of Volume 9 Volume10cover.jpg|Team Natsu on the cover of Volume 10 Volume11cover.jpg|Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Virgo on the cover of Volume 11 FAIRYTAIL11_185.jpg|Lucy and Plue on the Volume 11 Bonus Cover 12_197.jpg|Lucy on the Volume 12 Bonus Cover Volume13cover.jpg|Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe on the cover of Volume 13 FAIRY_TAIL_17_001.jpg|Lucy and Happy on the Volume 17 Cover Volume18cover.jpg|Team Natsu, Jura and Jellal on the cover of Volume 18 Volume20cover.jpg|Team Natsu, Wendy, Charle, Gildarts, Mystogan, Lucy Ashley and Gray Surge on the cover of Volume 20 Volume22cover.jpg|Team Natsu, Wendy, Charle and Gajeel on the cover of Volume 22 FAIRY_TAIL_22_183.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the Volume 22 Bonus Cover Volume_26_Cover_Special.jpg|Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Juvia, Levy and Bisca on the Volume 26 Special Cover Volume27cover.jpg|Lucy, Natsu, Loke, Juvia, Happy and Caprico on the cover of Volume 27 Volume29cover.jpg|Team Natsu and Wendy on the cover of Volume 29 FAIRY_TAIL01.jpg|Fairy Tail on the cover of Chapter 1 FAIRY_TAIL01_165.jpg|Lucy and Taurus on the cover of Chapter 4 FAIRY_TAIL02_003.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the cover of Chapter 5 FAIRY_TAIL02_145.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 12 01.png|Lucy and Natsu on the cover of Chapter 15 01_%282%29.png|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 16 01_(4).png|Lucy, Gray and Natsu on the cover of Chapter 19 LucyGuildCard.jpg|Lucy's Guild Card on the cover of Chapter 25 085-086.jpg|Team Natsu on the cover of Chapter 27 003.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 31 064-065.jpg|Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Plue on the cover of Chapter 34 003a.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the cover of Chapter 40 023a.jpg|Lucy, Cancer and Happy on the cover of Chapter 41 103.jpg|Lucy and Gray on the cover of Chapter 45 124-125.jpg|Team Natsu on the cover of Chapter 46 144-145.jpg|Team Natsu on the cover of Chapter 47 167a.jpg|Fairy Tail on the cover of Chapter 48 0015.JPG|Team Natsu on the cover of Chapter 50 0070.JPG|Lucy and Happy on the cover of Chapter 55 Fairy8_0103.JPG|Team Natsu on the cover of Chapter 62 Fairy8_0124-0125.JPG|Fairy Tail on the cover of Chapter 63 Fairy9_0003.JPG|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 66 Fairy9_0103.JPG|Lucy, Natsu and Gray on the cover of Chapter 71 Fairy9_0123.JPG|Lucy and Loke on the cover of Chapter 72 Fairy10_0067.JPG|Taurus and Lucy on the cover of Chapter 78 FAIRYTAIL11_003.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the cover of Chapter 83 FAIRYTAIL11_043.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 85 FAIRYTAIL11_083.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 87 FAIRYTAIL11_123.jpg|Lucy, Plue, Natsu and Happy on the cover of Chapter 89 Rave_FT.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Plue on the cover of Chapter 91 02-03a.jpg|Lucy, Macao, Wakaba and Reedus on the cover of Chapter 95 12_107.jpg|Lucy and Plue on the cover of Chapter 97 02-03b.jpg|Fairy Tail on the cover of Chapter 100 FAIRY_TAIL_13_003.jpg|Lucy and Plue on the cover of Chapter 101 FAIRY_TAIL_13_169.jpg|Lucy and the Miss Fairy Tail contestants on the cover of Chapter 109 FAIRY_TAIL_14_044-045.jpg|Team Natsu and Gajeel on the cover of Chapter 112 FAIRY_TAIL_14_167.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 118 FAIRY_TAIL_15_123.jpg|Lucy and Virgo on the cover of Chapter 125 FAIRY_TAIL_16_023.jpg|Team Natsu on the cover of Chapter 128 FAIRY_TAIL_16_059.jpg|Lucy, Juvia and Erza on the cover of Chapter 129 FAIRY_TAIL_16_085.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 130 FAIRY_TAIL_16_145.jpg|Light Team on the cover of Chapter 133 FAIRY_TAIL_16_165.jpg|Lucy and Natsu on the cover of Chapter 134 FAIRY_TAIL_17_124-125.jpg|Team Natsu and Mirajane on the cover of Chapter 141 FAIRY_TAIL_18_043.jpg|Team Natsu on the cover of Chapter 146 FAIRY_TAIL_18_105.jpg|Fairy Tail on the cover of Chapter 149 FAIRY_TAIL_18_167.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Team Shadow Gear on the cover of Chapter 152 02-03ab.jpg|Team Natsu and Taurus on the cover of Chapter 154 02-03c.jpg|Team Natsu and Juvia on the cover of Chapter 159 FAIRY_TAIL_20_023.jpg|Lucy and Happy on the cover of Chapter 162 FAIRY_TAIL_20_144-145.jpg|Team Natsu on the cover of Chapter 168 FAIRY_TAIL_20_168.jpg|Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Charle on the cover of Chapter 169 FAIRY_TAIL_21_003.jpg|Lucy and Lucy Ashley on the cover of Chapter 170 FAIRY_TAIL_21_103.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 175 187ab.jpg|Lucy and Plue on the cover of Chapter 187 Cover_191.jpg|Lucy and Happy on the cover of Chapter 191 Cover_194_Colored.jpg|Team Natsu, Wendy and Charle on the cover of Chapter 194 Cover_198.jpg|Lucy, Happy and Charle on the cover of Chapter 198 Cover_200_Colored.jpg|Team Natsu, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel and Pantherlily on the cover of Chapter 200 Cover_207.jpg|Team Natsu, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Levy and Loke on the cover of Chapter 207 Cover_211.jpg|Lucy and Cana on the cover of Chapter 211 Cover_216.jpg|Lucy and her Celestial Spirits on the cover of Chapter 216 Cover_218.jpg|Lucy, Erza and Juvia on the cover of Chapter 218 Cover_220.jpg|Team Natsu, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Juvia on the cover of Chapter 220 Cover_221.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the cover of Chapter 221 Cover_223.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 223 Cover_226.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 226 Cover_228.jpg|Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart and Zeref on the cover of Chapter 228 Cover_230.jpg|Lucy, Juvia, Natsu, Happy and Gray on the cover of Chapter 230 Cover_231.jpg|Fairy Tail girls on the cover of Chapter 231 Cover_240.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 240 Cover_241.jpg|Fairy Tail on the cover of Chapter 241 Anime_movie_adaption.jpg|Team Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and Juvia on the cover of Chapter 258 Fairies_at_the_Beach_Cover.jpg|Lucy, Happy and Taurus on the Fairies at the Beach Omake Cover Cover_Special_Mission.JPG|Lucy on the cover of Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest Omake Fairy-tail-1564544.jpg|Team Natsu on the cover of Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan (Omake) Cover_Megane_Fairy.jpg|Lucy and Natsu on the cover of Fairy Megane Crossover Cover_Fairy_Fountain.jpg|Fairy Tail on the cover of Fairy Fountain Omake The_day.jpg|Lucy on the cover of The Day of Fateful Encounter Omake Cover_Fairy_Hills.jpg|Lucy and Happy on the cover of Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Omake Cover_Rainbow_Sakura.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the cover of Rainbow Sakura Omake Omake_Coca-Cola_Cover.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the cover of Coca-Cola Omake 50th_Anniversary_FT.jpg|Fairy Tail on the 50th Anniversary Cover --.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the Weekly Shonen Magazine Clothes and other Black and White Anime Design Lucy 1.jpg|Lucy Character Design Anime #1 Anime Design Lucy 2.jpg|Lucy Character Design Anime #2 Anime Design Lucy 3.jpg|Lucy Character Design Anime #3 Anime Design Lucy 4.jpg|Lucy Character Design Anime #4 Lucy_Earlier_Design_Colored.jpg|Lucy's Final Design from Super Supplementary Lucy_and_Aquarius.jpg|Lucy and Aquarius Lucy in Bunny suit01.jpg|Bunny suit Lucy (manga version) Lucy Glasses.jpg|Lucy With Glasses (Fairy x Megane) Kitty lucy.jpg|Kitty suit (manga version) Lucy clothes from a monster academy.jpg|Other sets from a Complete Transformation Box Lucy from a Compete transformation box.jpg|Lucy's first clothes from a Complete Transformation Box Lucy in a swimsuit.jpg|Posing for Sorcerer Magazine Lucy.png|Lucy from manga cover 86729556.jpg|Lucy in cow spot swimsuit Lucy and Virgo.jpg|Lucy and Virgo Lucy Celestial Clothing.jpg|Celestial Clothing (Manga Version) 250px-Lucy_in_clothes_from_Cait_Shelter.jpg|Lucy in clothes from Cait Shelter Lucy from Natsu's super sexy strategy.jpg|Lucy from Natsu's super sexy strategy Fairytailv26.jpg|S-Class Trial Arc clothes (1st Pair) Lucy Excited.png|Lucy Excited 24- Chain of Command.png|Lucy's imagination of the chain of command in Fairy Tail 33-Forced Closure.png|Forced gate closure 34-Rock Doll Play.png|Lucy scared of the Rock Doll 34-Erza Saves Lucy.png|Erza saves Lucy 35-Uh oh Erza.png|Scary Erza Beauty lucy ch 258.png Anime movie adaption.jpg Fairy Members Showing their symbols.png 33-Forced Closure.png 24- Chain of Command.png Punched.JPG|Lucy punched by a sleeping Natsu Members_of_GH.jpg|Grimoire Heart members raining towards Lucy, Cana, Gray and Loke Lucy's_speech.png|Lucy making Loke promise that he'll come back to her Lucy_announcing_Loke's_victory.jpg|Lucy announcing Loke's victory Shining_Dodosu.jpg|Lucy attacked by Kain Lucy_On_fire.jpg|Lucy on fire Everyone_lending_magic_to_Erza.jpg|Fairy Tail lending their power to Erza Confronting_Hades.jpg|Lucy with Team Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Charle and Pantherlily against Hades Taurus_Striking_Hades.jpg|Lucy summons Taurus to strike Hades Wendy's_Sudden_Disappearance.jpg|Team Natsu's surprise at Wendy's disappearance Original_Concept_Lucy.JPG|Original Concept of Lucy Meeting_Caprico.jpg|Lucy, Loke, Gray and Cana meet Caprico Kain_Stomping.jpg|Lucy about to be stomped on by Kain Ushi_Demo.jpg|Lucy slams Kain Natsu_Kicking_Kain.jpg|Lucy saved from Kain by Natsu Team_Natsu_Reformed.jpg|Team Natsu reformed Lucy's_Fire_Dragon_Iron_Punch.jpg|Lucy's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Lucy Fire.jpg|Lucy Fire Saving_Natsu_from_Rocks.jpg|Lucy pulling Natsu out of a boulder Lucy_in_Celestial_Spirit_clothes.jpg|Lucy in Celestial clothes given by Virgo Lucy from 28 volume.jpg|Lucy from 28 Volume Magazine_Special_Lucy_Virgo.jpg|Lucy and Virgo from Magazine Special 20 - Lullaby.jpg|Lucy faced with Lullaby 22- Trespasser.png|Lucy and the Trespasser 27- Chase.png|Lucy chased by Angelica Juvia Love Mess.jpg|Lucy in Juvia's love diagram mess and also disbelieving it from the bottom left side Jude_Telling_Lucy_That_He_Loves_Her.jpg|Lucy starts to cry Lucy's True Feeling Towards Her Father.jpg|Lucy crying over her father's letter Party After Seven Years.jpg|Lucy at Fairy Tail's reunion in X791 Natsu and Happy Defending Lucy.jpg|Natsu and Happy angry at girls while Lucy keeps walking Trio's_Reaction_To_Father_Talk.jpg|Sad Lucy Beauty_lucy_ch_258.png|Lucy in Chapter 258 Anime Lucy_prof_2.jpg|Lucy close-up lucy psp.jpg|Lucy of Fairy Tail Portable Guild Lucy from the DVD cover.jpg|Lucy from the 2nd DVD cover New_Opening_-_Lucy.jpg|Lucy from the 4th opening lucy,loke,aries, op5.png|Lucy with Loke and Aries in the 5th opening Team_Natsu_8th_opening.JPG|Team Natsu on the 8th opening Opening_9.JPG|The S-Class teams on Opening 9 Lucy_in_love.jpg|Lucy "falling in love" with Bora Lucy_treating_Natsu_and_Happy_to_dinner.jpg|Lucy treats Natsu and Happy Episode_1_-_Lucy's_nose_smoking.jpg|Lucy expressing her excitement Lucy_and_Bora.jpg|Lucy and Bora Lucy_confronts_Bora.jpg|Lucy confronts Bora Happy_rescue_Lucy.jpg|Happy rescues Lucy Aquarius_when_she_was_first_summoned.jpg|Lucy summons Aquarius Natsu_dragging_Lucy.jpg|Natsu dragging Lucy Natsu,_Lucy,_and_Happy_running_from_Rune_Knights.png|Lucy, Happy and Natsu run to Fairy Tail Fairy_Tail_Guild_at_first_seen_by_Lucy.jpg|Lucy at Fairy Tail Gray_asks_to_borrow_Lucy's_underwear.jpg|Lucy asked by Gray to lend him her underwear Natsu,_Lucy,_and_Happy_at_Mt_Hakobe_during_summer.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy at Mt. Hakobe Vulcan_sees_Lucy.jpg|A perverted Vulcan and Lucy Taurus_summoned_for_battle_against_Vulcan.jpg|Lucy summons Taurus to battle a Vulcan Natsu,_Lucy,_and_Happy_bring_Macao_to_Romeo.jpg|Lucy and Natsu bring Macao to Romeo Happy_sharpner_his_claws.jpg|Happy sharpening his claws in Lucy's house Lucy with her keys.jpg|Lucy with her keys Contrack.jpg|Lucy explaining the Celestial Contract Broken_con.jpg|Lucy explaining the Celestial Contract Yes,_he_has_his_own_goal.jpg|Natsu shows Lucy a request Episode_3_-_Lucy_tricked_by_Natsu_and_Happy.JPG|Lucy tricked by Natsu and Happy Lucy sexapeal.jpg|Lucy's sex appeal in her own imagination Lucy Maid.jpg|Lucy in maid's clothes Episode_3_-_None_left_for_Lucy.jpg|Lucy's rage Lucy_Down.png|Lucy captured by Duke Everlue Everlue demonstrates Diver to Lucy.jpg|Lucy and Duke Everlue Daybreak's_Magic.jpg|Lucy, Natsu, Happy and the Melon Couple watch Daybreak's Magic FT_running_away.jpg|Team Natsu and Makarov run away Yes_Happy_eats_it.jpg|Everyone's reaction to Happy eating the fish Episode_9_-_The_Alive_Monsters.jpg|Team Natsu overlooks the Village Monsters Episode 9 - Disgusted Lucy.JPG|Lucy disgusted with the taste of the monster Gray_found_Natsu_and_Lucy.jpg|Lucy and Natsu found by Gray Lucy_has_a_plan.jpg|Lucy formulates a plan Lucy_attacked_by_Taurus.jpg|Lucy attacked by Taurus Lucy_has_a_big_problem.jpg|Lucy pinned down by Taurus Taurus_Gate_closes.jpg|Lucy force-closes Taurus' gate 2762812576_small_1-1-.jpg|Lucy prepares to battle Sherry LucyvsSherry.jpg|Lucy and Sherry fighting Angry_Erza.jpg|Lucy caught by Erza The_Sunshower.jpg|Lucy's surprise at the sunshower Juvia's_water_lock.jpg|Lucy captured by Juvia Lucy_thought_projection.jpg|Lucy as a thought projection made by Jose Lucy Heartfilia in dress.jpg|Lucy as the daughter of the Heartfilias Natsu_caught_Lucy.jpg|Lucy saved by Natsu Mira's_sleeping_Magic.jpg|Lucy put to sleep by Mirajane Do_not_wake_Lucy.jpg|Lucy kicking Reedus out Lucy_beaten_by_Gaj.jpg|Lucy beaten by Gajeel lucy crying.JPG|Lucy crying in front of all of her guild Grey,_you_perv!.jpg|Lucy hits Gray in Gray's imagination Lucy_Heartfilia.jpg|Lucy dressed as the daughter of Heartfilia conglomerate Lucy in pink dress.jpg|Lucy in her princess clothes Lucy_loses_her_clothes.jpg|Lucy loses her clothes Lucy_knock_out.jpg|Lucy knocked out in a pillow fight Plue's talking!.jpg|Lucy thought that Plue could talk Oshibana Thugs try to kidnap Lucy.jpg|Two guys attempt to kidnap Lucy LokeResQ.png|Lucy saved by Loke AngryLucy.png|Angry Lucy Scary Lucy.jpg|Lucy can be... really scary... Lucy_tries.jpg|Lucy tries to save Loke Millianna_using_her_antimagic.jpg|Lucy caught by Millianna Wally_pointing_at_Lucy.png|Wally pointing his gun at Lucy Episode_34_-_The_shipwreck_on_the_way_to_the_Tower_of_Heaven.jpg|Team Natsu and Juvia watch the shipwreck Episode_34_-_Team_Natsu_takes_an_underwater_route.jpg|Team Natsu and Juvia taking an underwater route Episode_34_-_Natsu,_Lucy,_Gray_&_Juvia_vs._Tower_of_Heaven_Guards.jpg|Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Juvia vs. Tower of Heaven Guards Episode_34_-_Lucy_and_Virgo_attack_the_guards_of_the_Tower_of_Heaven.jpg|Lucy orders punishment Episode_34_-_A_Meal_prepared_for_Team_Natsu.jpg|Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Juvia in the Tower of Heaven Celestial clothing.jpg|Celestial Clothing (by Cancer in Manga, Virgo in Anime) Erzasad.jpg|Lucy, Gray and Juvia listen to Erza open up Juvia_and_Lucy_rivals_in_love.jpg|Lucy considered by Juvia as a rival in love Lucy_and_Juvia_vs_Vidaldus_Taka.jpg|Lucy and Juvia vs. Vidaldus Taka Juvia_undresses_Lucy.jpg|Lucy undressed by Juvia Lucy_trapped_in_Juvia's_Succubus_body.jpg|Lucy trapped in Succubus Juvia's body Lucy_summon_A_inside_Juvia's_body.jpg|Lucy summons Aquarius inside Juvia's body Wrath_of_Aquarius.jpg|Lucy and Juvia fearing Aquarius Lucy's_doll.jpg|Lucy's doll Lucy_in_her_own_imagination.jpg|Lucy's appearance in her own imagination Contestants_return_back_to_normal.jpg|Miss Fairy Tail Contestants reverted back to normal Livimg_Magi.jpg|Lucy sees the effects of Organic Link Magic Episode_44_-_Lucy_found_by_Bickslow's_dolls.jpg|Lucy found by Bickslow's dolls Cheerleader's_clothes.jpg|Cheerleader for Miss Fairy Tail contest Episode_44_-_Lucy_summons_Sagittarius.jpg|Lucy summons Sagittarius Episode_44_-_Lucy_about_to_be_hit_by_Baryon_Formation's_attack.jpg|Lucy about to be hit by Baryon Formation Episode_45_-_Bickslow_dodges_Lucy's_whip.jpg|Lucy charges towards Bickslow Episode_45_-_Lucy,_Happy_&_Leo_vs._Bickslow.jpg|Lucy and Loke vs. Bickslow Episode_45_-_Bickslow_starts_gaining_the_upper_hand.jpg|Lucy and Loke being overpowered Episode_45_-_Bickslow_captured_by_Lucy.jpg|Lucy captures Bickslow Leo's_ray_of_love.jpg|Loke displays the "Light of Love" to Lucy Lucy from Fantasia.jpg|Lucy on Fantasia Parade Lucy_blushes.jpg|Lucy blushes Lucy's marriage.jpg|Lucy's dream wedding Lucy_in_bunny_suit.jpg|Bunny suit Lucy_is_here.jpg|Lucy joins Natsu on a job Natsu_and_Lucy.jpg|Lucy imagines a relationship with Natsu Lucy's going on a date.jpg|Clothes on a date Someone_is_following_Lucy.png|Lucy being stalked Lucy_tells_her_father_to_left.jpg|Lucy tells her father to go away Lucy_decides_to_help_her_father.jpg|Lucy looks for Acalypha Lucy Waitress.jpg|Lucy in 8 Island waitress suit Hard_battle.jpg|Light Team defeated Hibiki_Shield.png|Lucy shielded by Hibiki Episode_58_-_Sagittarius_attacks_Hibiki.jpg|Lucy's surprise when Sagittarius attacks Hibiki Screen_shot_2010-12-17_at_1.40.27_PM.png|Lucy vs. Angel Aquarius.jpg|Lucy summons Aquarius to battle Angel Episode_58_-_Angel_kicks_Lucy.jpg|Lucy kicked by Angel Episode_58_-_Gemini_hits_Lucy.jpg|Lucy hit with Caelum by Gemini Celestial clothes.jpg|Celestial Clothing (by Virgo) LucyHorologium.jpg|Lucy saved by Horologium Light Team surrounded by Lahar's men.png|Surrounded by Rune Knights Lucy Cait Shelter clothes.jpg|Lucy in clothes from Cait Shelter Light_Team.jpg|Light Team at Cait Shelter Exhaustion.jpg|Lucy defeats a Lizardman using Plue Episode_72_-_Lucy_and_Erza's_reactions.JPG|Lucy's and Erza's reaction to Gray's story Episode_72_-_Lucy_and_Erza's_reaction_2.JPG|Lucy's, Erza's and Happy's reaction when the Dragonoid starts acting like Natsu Lucyy.jpg|Happy Lucy Lucy123.jpg|Lucy proud of herself Lucy looks out her window.jpg|Lucy looking at Rainbow Sakura Lucy_summoning_Scorpio.jpg|Lucy summoning Scorpio Episode_81_-_Lucy_the_strongest.JPG|Lucy realizes that she is the strongest Mage of Fairy Tail Episode_81_-_Lucy_summons_Cancer.JPG|Lucy summons Cancer Episode_81_-_Lucy_Ashley_left.JPG|Lucy's reaction to Lucy Ashley's departure Episode_81_-_I'm_the_strongest.JPG|Lucy bragging about her being the strongest Virgo_substitute_Leo.jpg|Lucy's surprise when Virgo appears when she summoned Loke Lucy_find_torches.jpg|Lucy finds torches Lucy_Wendy_and_Natsu_captured_by_army.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Wendy captured by the army Episode_86_-_Amusement_Park.JPG|Lucy, Natsu and Gray arrive at the amusement park Episode_86_-_Natsu,_Lucy_and_Gray_sees_the_park.JPG|Lucy, Gray and Natsu's reaction to seeing the amusement park Episode_86_-_Natsu,_Lucy_and_Gray_vs_Hughes.JPG|Lucy, Natsu and Gray meet Hughes Natsu_and_Lucy_on_Hell's_Coaster_(Anime).jpg|Lucy and Natsu on Hell Coaster Aquarius_unable_to_control_water.jpg|Hughes controlling the water to overpower Lucy, Natsu and Aquarius Lucy from a Compete transformation box (Anime).png|Transformation Box Outfit #1 Lucy out 01.jpg|Lucy's Complete Transformation Box Outfit #2 Lucy out 02.jpg|Lucy's Complete Transformation Box Outfit #3 Lucy out 03.jpg|Lucy's Complete Transformation Box Outfit #4 Lucy out 04.jpg|Lucy's Complete Transformation Box Outfit #5 Lucy_and_Natsu_in_matching_swimsuits.jpg|Lucy and Natsu in matching swimsuits Lucy in Natsu sexy strategy (Anime).jpg|Lucy from Natsu's super sexy strategy (Anime Version) Super_Sexy_Strategy_fails.jpg|The Super Sexy Strategy fails Episode_88_-_Taurus_after_seeing_Lucy's_outfit.JPG|Taurus after seeing Lucy's outfit Lucy_with_river_of_stars.jpg|Lucy with Fleuve d'etoiles Lucy_using_Fleuve_d'etoiles.jpg|Lucy tying up Byro using her new whip Loke_sees_Two_Lucies.JPG|Loke sees two Lucies Cana's_pre-trial_depression.jpg|Lucy finds Cana in an alley Lucy winter edition.jpg|Lucy in winter clothing 800px-Team_Natsu_from_OVA_opening.jpg|Team Natsu from OVA Opening Lucy kitty suit.png|Lucy Kitty Suit (OVA 1) Luvyboobs.jpg|Lucy from Fairy Hills Special (OVA 1) OVA_1_-_Hilda_monster.JPG|Lucy attacked by Hilda (OVA 1) Li.JPG|Kitty suit (OVA 1) OVA_1_-_The_request_disappears.JPG|Hilda's request disappears (OVA 1) Lucy OVA 2.JPG|Lucy as a student (OVA 2) OVA_2_-_Wendy_with_Lucy_and_Levy.jpg|Lucy eating lunch with Wendy and Levy (OVA 2) OVA 2 - Lucy Heart.JPG|Lucy in the OVA Closing Lucy in OVA Opening.JPG|Lucy in the OVA Closing Lucy+Chibi_Cele.jpg|Lucy and chibi versions of her Celestial Spirits (OVA Closing) Lucy_Anime_S2.png|Full-body Lucy Lucy_Young.jpg|Young Lucy Lucy_using_her_sexappeal.jpg|Lucy tries to seduce a Magic Shop owner Lucy's_list_of_perfect_boyfriends.jpg|Lucy with her list of perfect boyfriends Natsu,_Lucy_and_Macao_return_home.jpg|Lucy and Natsu bring home Macao Lucy's_agresion.jpg|Lucy kicking Natsu and Happy for trespassing Go_home,_ugly.jpg|Lucy's reaction to being called "ugly" Lucy_and_Cancer_defeats_Everlue.jpg|Lucy and Cancer beat Duke Everlue Lucy_tries_to_kill_Happy.jpg|Lucy punishing Happy Lucy after introducing herself.jpg|Lucy after introducing herself to Erza Lucy and her team forget about Natsu.jpg|They forgot Natsu Lucy_summons_Celestical_Spirit.jpg|Lucy summoning a Celestial Spirit Lucy and S-Class quest.jpg|Lucy's reaction to the S-Class mission Lucy_tries_to_stop_Sherry.jpg|Lucy tries to stop Sherry and Angelica Lucy_beats_Sherry.jpg|Lucy defeats Sherry Lucy_and_Happy_tieded.jpg|Lucy and Happy tied up by Erza Makarov spanks Lucy.jpg|Lucy spanked by Makarov Lucy_cought_by_water_prison.JPG|Lucy caught by Juvia's Water Lock Lucy_kicked_Jose.jpg|Lucy tricks Jose Lucy's_Scream.jpg|Lucy captured and beaten down by Gajeel Lucy_don't_wonna_be.jpg|Lucy's resolve Erzalucyspa.jpg|Lucy and Erza prepare for pillow fight Loke_&_Lucy.jpg|Lucy hugged by Loke Lucy and Loke before Karen's grave.jpg|Lucy and Loke before Karen's grave Lucy_standing_with_her_Celestial_Spirits.jpg|Lucy defending Loke with her Celestial Spirits Lucy_vs_Vasalius_Taka_and_Juvia2.png|Lucy vs. Vidaldus and Juvia Unison_Raid.jpg|Lucy and Juvia's Unison Raid Lucy_and_Juvia_-_Best_Friends.jpg|Lucy and Juvia become friends Lucy and Juvia meet again.jpg|Lucy and Juvia: Eternal love rivals You_wanna_fish.jpg|Lucy bribes Happy Lucy turned to stone.jpg|Lucy turned into stone Locke_saves_Lucy.jpg|Lucy saved by Loke Lucy_fights.jpg|Lucy ready to fight alongside Loke Lucy_destroys_a_lacrima.jpg|Lucy destroys a thunder lacrima Levy_Lucy_and_Bisca.jpg|Lucy, Levy and Bisca on Fantasia Parade Lucy_kick.jpg|Lucy's Lucy Kick Lucy_mimiking_happy.jpg|Lucy teasing Happy about Charle Lucy_beaten_by_Lucy.jpg|Lucy beaten by Gemini while transformed as her Lucy_crying.png|Lucy cries for Loke and Aries Hibiki_transfering_Uranometeoria.jpg|Hibiki transferring Urano Metria in Lucy's mind Lucy_defeats_Angel_with_Uranometria1.jpg|Lucy defeats Angel with Urano Metria Team_Natsu_going_to_combat.jpg|Team Natsu stands up after Light Team's encouragement GeminiTaurusKey.jpg|Lucy helped by Gemini TaurusDestroyLacrima.jpg|Taurus destroys a Lacrima due to Gemini helping Lucy Mystogan_met_with_Lucy.jpg|Lucy meets Mystogan Both_Lucys.jpg|Lucy with her Edolas Counterpart, Lucy Ashley Lucy_telling_Natsu_to_keep_control.jpg|Lucy preventing Natsu from causing a ruckus Lucy_hanging_from_Knightwalker's_spear.jpg|Lucy about to be killed by Knightwalker Episode_86_-_Lucy,_Happy_and_Charle_seeing_Erza_and_Gray.JPG|Lucy's reaction to Erza and Gray's return Lucy_joins_the_fight.jpg|Lucy determined to beat Byro Natsu_and_Lucy_beating_Byro_and_Hughes.jpg|Natsu and Lucy beat Byro and Hughes Storm_l.png|Lucy attacked with Storm Liquid Natsu_and_Lucy_beating_Byro_and_Hughes.jpg|Lucy and Natsu beat Byro and Hughes Episode_89_-_Lucy_on_a_legion.jpg|Lucy and Coco rescue the Earth Land team Lucy_summons_Loke.JPG|Lucy summons Loke to fight the Edolas Royal Army Lucy,_Gray,_Happy_and_Charle_farewell.jpg|Lucy, Gray, Happy and Charle being sucked in by Anima Episode_95_-_Returning_home_to_Earth_Land.jpg|Lucy and the others return to Earth Land Lucy_punched_by_a_Sleeping_Natsu.jpg|Lucy punched by a sleeping Natsu Lucy_decides_to_help_Cana.jpg|Lucy decides to be Cana's partner S-class_waiting_for_FT_ship.jpg|Lucy and the other S-Class teams wait for the ship Lucy,_Wendy,_Happy_and_Cana_on_the_ship.jpg|Lucy on a ship Lucy_as_a_ice_cream.jpg|Lucy as an Ice cream Lucy_and_Cana_-_C_path.jpg|Lucy and Cana choose Path C No_chance_of_winning.jpg|Lucy and Cana's surprise in seeing their opponent Freed_and_Bickslow_vs._Lucy_and_Cana.jpg|Lucy and Cana vs. Freed and Bickslow Lucy_summons_Aries.jpg|Lucy summons Aries to battle Freed and Bickslow Virgo_-_swimsuit_version.jpg|Lucy summons Virgo Lucy_kick_(Bixlow_version).jpg|Lucy performs "Lucy Kick" on Bickslow Aquarius_and_Cana's_fight.jpg|Lucy watching Cana and Aquarius fight Cana's_and_Aquarius_fight_-_part_two.jpg|Lucy watching Cana and Aquarius fight, part two First_Test_Pass.jpg|Lucy and Cana pass the first phase of the S-Class Trial Those_who_past.jpg|Lucy, Cana, Happy, Gajeel and Levy pass the first test Cana_and_Lucy_after_first.jpg|Lucy and Cana after the first exam Cana_Lucy_Second_Trial.jpg|Lucy and Cana chased by monsters during the second test FT DVD22.jpg|Lucy and Lucy Ashley on the 22nd DVD cover RenandSherry.png|Lucy looking at Ren and Sherry Episode 1 - Natsu & Happy's realization.jpg|Lucy sweatdrops multiple times Lucy and Cana.png|Lucy and Cana from Commercial Breaks Screen Preview for Ep 100.JPG|Lucy on Next Episode Preview Preview for Ep 99.JPG|Lucy on Next Episode Preview Preview for Ep 5.JPG|Lucy on Next Episode Preview Virgo and lucy 1.jpg|Lucy and Virgo in Episode 34 Lucy and Natsu on Everlue's Roof.JPG|Lucy and Natsu getting into Everlue's Mansion Team Natsu deciding on what to do.JPG|Lucy crying Caprico appears.JPG|Caprico appears Color Video Clips Gale_Force_Reading_Glasses.gif|Lucy using her Gale-Force Reading Glasses Unison_Raid_190.gif|Lucy and Juvia's Unison Raid Uranometria.gif|Lucy's Urano Metria Lucy using her Fleuve d'étoiles.gif|Lucy using Fleuve d'etoiles Category:Gallery Category:Images of Lucy Heartfilia